ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Quick Draw
Magic Accuracy Effect on QD Accuracy I just now cleaned up the page significantly. I mentioned that there is anecdotal evidence supporting the concept that MACC increases QD accuracy. Let it be known that this is still conjecture and that nothing is proven. But, the side of the argument saying that it does help is basing it on experiences fighting Sky Gods and other HNMs. They are saying that Warlock's Roll makes a dramatic difference on not being resisted against these targets. No screenshots, documentation, or any other empirical evidence has been produced. Having said that, there is reason to say that it does. *1. The ability description describes it as "magical energy." *2. QD Acc. is inhibited by magical evasion/resistance. *3. QD damage is affected by magic attack bonus. Thanks. -Ghlin 01:23, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :This no longer seems like anecdotal evidence. There are pieces of gear made available for Corsair that add to Magic Accuracy as SE's way of dropping us a hint. The two pieces are Rover's Gloves and Veuglaire. In addition, extensive testing has been done by various individual Corsairs in sky ls with Warlock's Roll as stated above. At this point there would have to be irrefutable evidence that Magic Accuracy has no effect to make a good argument for removing the statement. --FantajiFan 02:45, November 14, 2009 (UTC) By definition it is anecdotal evidence. Also note that my post was made prior to the addition of the two items you listed. There still is nothing blatantly stating that Macc does affect QD Accuracy. Having said that, I do agree that most likely it does. But it is still 'anecdotal' rather than a properly conducted test. 'i once did two chr songs on the pld and when he used provoke he never lost hate, so chr affects provoke 'i once did warlock's roll and my QDs were never resisted, so macc affects qd' 'thief's artifact armor has INT+ on it, so int affects steal' 'Same difference in my mind. Proper testing and reporting would have to be done, and that would require a well documented approach alongside a lot of iterations. In any event, it does seem like a pointless thing to do because as you said, all signs point to 'yes.' I still feel it should be noted that we don't know for certain. This isn't a guide. We should provide the case and let people judge for themselves. Thanks Ghlin 09:56, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :I apologize if I made it sound like your post was made after the two items were added, I wasn't trying to make it sound like that. I understand the definition of anecdotal evidence but what I was suggesting is that giving COR only pieces that give Magic Accuracy appears to be SE's way of saying "Guess what? COR needs Magic Accuracy for "SOMETHING". Much of what we take as "Fact" in FFXI is merely anecdotal evidence. By the same argument the statement "Quick Draw accuracy is based on AGI." is only based on anecdotal evidence. I haven't seen rigorous scientific testing or anything other than anecdotal evidence to suggest that AGI has any effect on it. What it comes down to is that there is a plethora of anecdotal evidence that suggests that Magic Accuracy affects QD, while there's barely any evidence that AGI does anything, yet it's still accepted as fact here. :If the only way we can accept anything in FFXI is through vigorous scientific evidence even when SE provides fairly clear hints at game mechanics, then I think there's a lot of pages out there that could use some editing for the sake of consistency. --FantajiFan 20:20, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Scratch part of that last post, I just saw the AGI update back in 2006. Still, there's a fair bit that we assume to be true in this game simply because it makes sense. --FantajiFan 18:08, January 20, 2010 (UTC) In the defense of M. Acc being useful to QD it's starting to become somewhat clear to me that there is some truth to it. Been exping my cor lately since getting Helenus's Earring and Cassandra's Earring, before I was using Moldavite Earring and seeing resist occur about 25~30% of the time, now It is much lower with the additional 5Macc from the set. The way I tested this was by not using staff on shots in xp pt for over an hour, nor any Macc. I saw my QD doing the normal of 168 (based off known formula), but also resisting often for as little as 45. Afterwords, I switched to the earring pair, I was consistantly doing 168 and resist were nearly floored. I'd like to note that during this time the weather was not in, nor against, elemental favor of the shot and I didn't level up either. It wasn't until I put HQ staff and the earring pair back on until I saw less than a 2~5% resistance on QD (I was now doing 194, but the dmg wasn't in question, the resist rate was). I'm hoping to have parse going next time in a longer occurance to further test this. I'm currently 62 so I can't test this on gods, but rather then you two argue let's work to proving or disproving this, ok? ≈Kerayu≈ 00:54, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Quick'able Spells I just thought it might benefit upcoming Corsairs (and myself) to create a full list of Quick-Draw'able spells, by element. I find myself routinely looking up spells again, whenever my static BLU hits a new level. Does Poison draw? Does Rasp? Etc. To begin my list (which I may move to the Article page): I plan to, over the next days(weeks), move things from the bottom list to the top. If anyone else wants to contribute, their word's as good as mine. Feel free. :) CONFIRMED BY ME Fire: Burn (INT- only) Ice Threnody (Resistance) Ice: Paralyze (Paralyze Potency) Frost (AGI- only) Wind Threnody (Resistance) Wind: Choke (VIT- only) Frightful Roar (Def-) Earth Threnody (Resistance) Earth: Slow (Slow Potency) Rasp (DEX- only) Lightning Threnody (Resistance) Lightning: Shock (MND- only) Water Threnody (Resistance) Water: Drown (STR- only) Fire Threnody (Resistance) Light: Dia (Dot and Def-) Dark Threnody (Resistance) Dark: Bio (Dot and Atk-) Blind (Blind Potency) Light Threnody (Resistance) POSSIBLE STUFF, TO BE TESTED Fire: Sound Blast (INT-) Ice: Cold Wave (AGI-) Frost Breath (Paralyze Potency) Wind: Chaotic Eye (Duration) Silence (Duration) Mysterious Light (Movement-) Gravity (Movement-) Stinking Gas (VIT-) Earth: Sandspin (Acc-) Magnetite Cloud (Movement-) Filamented Hold (Slow Potency) Bad Breath (whoa.. man) it could be multiple things to Quick Lightning: Water: Awful Eye (STR-) Maelstrom (STR-) Light: Requiem (dot) Radiant Breath (Slow + Silence) Flash (Potency, Duration?) Actinic Burst (Potency, Duration?) Dark: Jettatura (Fear Duration) Unknown Elements: ninjutsu, Infrasonics (Eva-), Sandspray, Enervation, Lowing (what would it do?) The resistance reducing effects of Ninjutsu are actually removed by Quick Draw. This may be a glitch at the moment, or it may be intentional. Sleep cannot be Quick Draw'd, as the damage inflicted will wake a monster. Likewise, Quick Drawing a Bind effect does not seem to augment it, except to sometimes break the Bind. Dark and Light Card don't do dmg, so can be use to boost Sleep --Yemaya 21:29, 23 April 2007 (EDT) ---- Ninjutsu elements are exactly the same as their regular magic counterparts, the blind effect is dark, the paralyze effect is ice, slow:earth, etc. I'd imagine the elemental spells wouldn't be augmented, since the debuff effect leaves once an elemental effect is cast on it, so the shot damage would be resisted less, but the debuff would go away. Lemme see if I can get the names right: Kurayami - Blind - Dark Hojo - Slow - Earth Dokumori - Poison - Water Jubaku - Paralyze - Ice Those should be the only ones effected, and of course both the Ichi and Ni versions for those that apply. --Chrisjander 16:42, 29 June 2006 (PDT) ---- Wind Shot doesn't seem to do anything for gravity as far as movement speed is concerned. Wind Shot does enhance the DEF down effect of weapons that have that as the added effect, like acid bolts. --Klades 10:11, 10 July 2006 (PDT) ---- Does anyone have tests or information on how AF Head effects Quick Draw? --Deacon 12:43. 10 April 2007 (MST) ---- There's a Quick Draw testing report which says Quick Draw: 1. Does not affect Elegy (and possibly other Songs). 2. Removes -ton Ninjutsu's elemental resistance down effect. 3. Improves stat down effects of BLM elemental enfeebs, but not the DoT from them. 4. Move Dia/Bio in place into a "higher tier" (e.g. QD'ed Dia I cannot be overwritten by Bio I.) If any or all of those are (still) true, it may be important to note so in the actual article. --Itazura 16:29, 12 April 2007 (EDT) ---- I believe the reason that Elegy isn't affected is that it's always a stable 50% slow. Soul Voice and Horn +1 don't increase the slow effect at all, but simply the duration. The threnodies could possibly have the same effect as the Ninjutsu--erased with Quick Draw. However, I still think Requiem is definitely worth considering for testing. --Demitel If Wind Shot enhances Defense Down effects from weapons, would it work with the same effect from an Angon? Or would it not, since the source isn't magical? --Asphodel Along with this, would Wind/Fire/Ice/Earth Shots enhance the Defense/Attack/Evasion/Accuracy down effects from Full Break? --Redler :I think you mean Water, not Fire. Malumultimus 01:02, 4 May 2008 (UTC) ---- I noticed that the maximum range to do the Quick Draw was 18.1 (with and without AF Head) --Xman 10:22, 1 November 2008 (UTC) ---- If 5Matt = 11 DMG then each 1 Matt = 2.2 DMG. gona check wizard roll #10 "super charged" it should give me 22 DMG. Xman 15:32, 10 November 2008 (UTC) 5MATT does not = +11 dmg. It all depends on your gun/ammo total damage. QD DMG Formula: 2*(Gun base DMG + bullet base DMG)*(1+(MAB/100))*(staff bonus)*(Day/Weather Bonus) --Mytoy NQ vs HQ Elem. Staffs ? Does HQ increase DMG more than NQ while using Element Staff ? How much for DMG for NQ and HQ ? --Xman 10:22, 1 November 2008 (UTC) I testes the Earth Staff and Terra's Staff I found NQ Increase 10% DMG and HQ 15% Xman 15:27, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Magic Burst? Newbie COR question here, but, can you use Quick Draw to Magic Burst? Since it's considered magic damage, somewhat alike to ninjutsu, it would imply that it could be used to Magic Burst, but I've seen no information either way even mentioned in any guide I've read. Not having COR at 40 yet myself, I haven't had the chance to test it. Anyone mind clearing up the confusion, and possibly adding the info to the main page? --Aexicas 17:17, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Quick Draw does not MB. :( I've tried lots of times since I hit 40 (now LV75) and its never MB'd. -- 01:46, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Staves Do staves have an effect on accuracy/potency? --Nineball 14:47, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Staves increase both. Light Shot/Dark Shot land much more with Light/Dark (or HQ) staves, DMG is increased by staves as well, because they increase Magic Attack Bonus. LV51+ you should be using AGI+ equipment, Elemental Staves (NQ or HQ, HQ more DMG/ACC), and Moldavite Earring (Moldy on all but Light/Dark). Later on, Elemental Obis, Uggalepih Pendant, Denali Kecks/Nimue's Tights and Novio Earring(if you can get it) become further MAB equipment. :D -- 01:45, 19 March 2009 (UTC) If it stands to reason that Apollo's Staff increases Quick Draw accuracy then wouldn't it be due to the Magic Accuracy bonus provided by the staff? If so, wouldn't this be concrete evidence that Magic Accuracy affects Quick Draw? As a Corsair myself I ALWAYS equip Apollo's Staff and Light Grip before Light Shot. I've removed the "rumored" statement about the elemental staffs affecting accuracy. I don't think that anyone argues with this anymore, as it is quite obvious the difference between light shot with and without and the resistance rates with and without HQ versus NQ versus no staff whatsoever. I believe this has moved beyond the idea that it needs proven, given the way that the staffs work for every other magic damage ability, and now requires those who disagree to provide evidence that it does not work. Similarly, magic accuracy affecting QD would fit the same bill here. --Ollorin 17:30, June 23, 2010 (UTC) thf/cor testing: crossbow, coffinmaker, culverin: quick draw works bow: quick draw does not work evoker's roll: 1 = 1 mp, 2 = 1 mp, 3 = 1 mp, 4 = 1 mp 5 = 2 mp 6 = 1 mp, 7 = 1 mp, 8 = 1 mp, 9 = 1 mp 10 = 2 mp 11 = 2 mp for 10 minutes spell upgrade: dia -> light shot -> bio received message that dia wore off, so light shot with cor sub still upgrades dia. quick draw damage: 28 crossbow 21 bolt: thunder shot 98 50 cannon 90 ammo: thunder shot 280 quickdraw damage isn't nerfed for /cor. ACP body "Quick Draw ability delay -5" I have 4/5 QD delay merits, so my normal recharge is 52seconds. With the ACP body 'minus delay' augment my recharge time is down to 47s. I would conclude this augment reduces recast time by a static 5 seconds and not 5% as one might suspect (which would only be 3s off of a 60s recast or 2.6s off of my 52s if calculated after merits). Once I get my final merit I'll report the results, but I suspect it will simply drop recharge time from 50s to 45s according to my minus 5second hypothesis. As new level caps and gear make ACP gear less useful for damage and accuracy, maybe this info will help direct some CORs' decisions as they replace their old ACP piece. I personally have the Quick Draw Ability - 5 on my ACP body and 5/5 QD recast merits. The ACP body is -5 seconds, not 5%. So yes, my QD charge timer is 45 seconds. Does wonders for pulling and light shotting =) --Darklink41 02:53, September 9, 2010 (UTC) TP Generation Just went to West Ronfaure to test Quick Draw changes. I was getting the same amount of TP as a regular /ra on 62COR/31RNG, but I have no idea if it also feeds TP to the mob. Anyone wanna sub /BST and charm a mob to see? TimelessWind88 02:19, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: TP Generation; Under TimelessWind88's suggestion, tested the TP passed to mob by using Quick Draw, then Charm, then checking with --target being a Death Jacket near Fort Karugo. 0 (zero) TP was passed. QD does not appear to feed TP to mobs. Rinchuchu 19:48, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Window for enhancing spells with Quick Draw? How long are you given, after a spell is cast, to enhance it with Quick Draw? I've always assumed the window is quite short, similar to the window you are given to Magic Burst a spell after a Skillchain. But how short? --Romon 03:40, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Romon Poison Enhancing Effects Testing the Poison Enhancing Effects soon and posting them on the main page after some testing. --Coronawolf 00:04, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Water Shot does not affect poison DoT at all. Tested it myself. It does, however, add a flat +3 DoT to Bio effects, regardless of tier. Changing page to reflect this --Coronawolf 11:10, February 9, 2011 (UTC)